Tiszta kéz
by Susik
Summary: Arra ugye emlékeztek, hogy a híres Trimágus Tusát Harry nyerte meg. De vajon tudjátok-e, hogy miért nem volt azelőtt olyan sokáig megrendezve e nemes vetélkedés?
1. rész

A mocsár, ami körülvette és védte a várat, püfögött, csöpögött, szaglott és gõzölgött a koraesti ködben. A késõn érkezõ tavasz az éjszakákat még nem bírta felmelegíteni. Hideg volt, fagyott a föld, csak imitt-amott csillant meg egy-egy pocsolya tükre, ahol a mélybõl feltörõ, melegvizû források átmelegítették a talajt.  
Öt varázsló caplatott egymás után, néma csendben az ingoványon át. Talárjukat felemelték, hogy ne sározódjon be és óvatosan, egymás nyomába lépve, csúszkálva haladtak elõre. Az élen haladó alak idõnként megállt, világító pálcáját jobbra balra eltartva a testétõl vizslatta az utat, majd folytatta tovább a menetelést. Fojtogató, gonoszsággal teli csend kísérte õket, a vizek bugyborékolása csak még jobban elmélyítette az öt férfi hallgatását.  
A tájon már teljesen eluralkodott a sötétség, amikor végre megtorpant az utat mutató varázsló és a többiek felé fordult. Kövér, tokás arcát visszataszítóvá tette a pálcájából kisugárzó, sápadt fény. Erõs francia akcentussal, de angolul beszélt:  
- Nos uraim megérkeztünk. Pont a tisztás közepén állunk. Kezdhetjük!  
A másik négy férfi már pálcával a kezében állt. Egy kis kört alkotva egymás felé fordultak.  
- Kezdje Mr. Slai! - szólt a francia.  
- Ahogy kívánja Monsieur Spong. Válaszolta kimérten Slai és megvetéssel tekintett le a hájas kis emberre.  
- De ne várassanak soká! - magasra emelte pálcáját, szertartásosan felnézett az égre. Csontos, hosszú ujjú kezével egy hûvös, elegáns mozdulatot tett, megsuhintotta a pálcát, és hideg hangon, érthetõen mondta ki a varázsigét: sphaera insulata nostra!  
A pálcából a fehér márvány színéhez hasonlatos, áttetszõ fény csordult ki és gömböt alkotva beburkolta a varázslót. Néhány pillanattal késõbb fémes csattanás hallatszott és már semmit sem lehetett Slaiból látni, csak a mozdulatlanná merevedett labdát, amely a föld felett nem sokkal lebegett.  
A francia varázsló megint felvakkantott: Mr. Marchbanks ön következik!  
Ez a varázsló is felemelte a pálcáját, a gömb közvetlen közelébe lépett, amely megvilágította nemesvonású arcát és:  
- Sphaera insulata nostra! - az õ pálcájából is fehérszínû fény tört elõ, amely egyenesen nekivágott a gömbnek, majd körülölelte, végül pedig egyesült vele oly módon, hogy a két varázslót egy közös térbe zárta be.  
- Kirill Petrovics, kérem csatlakozzon! - nézett Spong a harmadik varázslóra. Az levette füles szõrsapkáját mielõtt elvégezte a varázslatot. Torzonborz, fésületlen haját idegesen túrva várta, hogy a gömb egyre tágabb teret körülölelõ héja eltakarja erõs, tömzsi testét.  
- Monsieur Charme, ön következik! - intett a negyediknek. Ravasz pillantású, pirospozsgás arcú kis ember nézett vissza rá talárja csukjája alól.  
- Ugye emlékszik Monsieur Spong, hogy a sphaera insulatából csak akkor térhetünk vissza, ha a megegyezés közöttünk teljes? - Ne kerteljen, Monsieur, csak lépjen már be! Hideg még ilyen trécselésekhez az éjszaka!  
- Hát csak azért mondom, mert a mai vacsora igazi prágai knédli lesz, és bordói, kár lenne lemaradni róla csak azért, mert maga nem tudja megfékezni azt az akaratos természetét! - mondta a kis ember, szinte kedvesen, majd egyszerû mozdulatokkal végrehajtotta a varázslatot és a gömb fényei õt is befogadták.  
Már csak Spong maradt. A hideg kicsípte arcát és hosszú vékony tokáit, s emiatt egészen úgy nézett ki, mint egy felmérgesített pulyka. Hurkás, vastag karja szinte teljesen kitöltötte talárja bõ ujját. Idegesen horkantott egyet, majd bebûvölte magát a gömbbe.

Spong tán csalódott, hiszen a gömbön belül sem volt melegebb, mint kívüle. Az öt varázslónak éppen annyi helye volt, hogy kényelmesen egymás szemébe tudtak nézni, de már ahhoz, hogy egyikük két lépésnél többet megtehessen, nem volt elég tér. A kifújt lélegzetek párává kicsapódva terültek szét a levegõben. Nem hallatszódott be semmi a külsõ világ zajából és ugyanígy kifelé sem távozhatott semmi nesz.  
Egy kis ideig sûrûsödött közöttük a csend: Slai merev arccal állt, csak szemei fürkészték a másik négy arcát. Monsieur Charme egymáshoz dörzsölgette két tenyerét, Mr. Marchbanks pedig egyenes derékkal, mozdulatlanul várta a fejleményeket. Megpróbálta minél jobban rendezni gondolatait és rájönni, hogy mitõl van olyan kellemetlen elõérzete. Tudta, hogy valami alattomos dolog van készülõben, hiszen ismerte mind a négy jelenlévõ varázslót.  
"És mind közül Slai a legellenségesebb..." - gondolta. "Alattomosan, szinte észrevétlenül csinálja, de kétségtelen, hogy minden lehetséges helyzetben akadályozni próbálja a saját bajnokunk gyõzelmét..."

Kirill Petrovics törte meg a csendet, megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Khm, Monsieur Spong ön a házigazda, kérem vezesse fel a gyûlést!  
- Nos urak, ezen nincsen mit felvezetni. Ez a vita több, mint hat hónapja tart. Én meg Kirill Petrovics, és Monsieur Charme annak a gyanúnknak vagyunk kénytelenek hangot adni, hogy a roxforti bajnok kísérõi, nos, hogy úgy mondjam, aránytalan mértékben segítenek neki és ezzel.  
- Mondja csak ki Monsieur Spong, mondja csak ki! - vágott közbe Kirill Petrovics izgatott hangon, - erõs orosz akcentussal beszélte az angolt - szembefordulva Slai-jal.  
- Ki kell mondani, a szemükbe kell mondani! - hadonászott - Önök csalnak uraim, amit egyáltalán nem vártunk volna önöktõl!  
- Csalunk! - vonta fel a szemöldökét Slai - mármint jobban segítjük a bajnokunkat, mint maguk a sajátjukat? Így gondolják?  
- Pontosan! Sõt! - kezdett el heveskedni Spong is. Egyes szavaknál apró nyálbuborékok fúvódtak fel az ajkain, amelyek aztán szétpukkanva befröcskölték Kirill Petrovics talárját, de azt ez egyáltalán nem zavarta.  
- Úgy véljük, hogy nem csak a feladatok mibenlétét fedik fel, hanem egyenesen felkészítik a versenyzõt, begyakorolják vele a megoldásokat, ami, a szabályok és a hagyományok értelmében, a legteljesebb mértékben elfogadhatatlan.  
- Úgy! - nézett körül meglepõ hidegvérrel Slai. Szikár termete még soványabbnak és magasabbnak hatott a gömb árnyékokat nem vetõ belsõ fényében.  
- Nos urak, akkor bizonyára, megelégedésükre szolgál majd, hogy a Roxfort hajlandó visszalépni a tusától. Megfordult, hogy elhagyja a gömböt, de kijelentésére egyszerre négyen is elkezdtek kiabálni:  
- Álljon meg, ezt mi nem fogadjuk el!  
- Szó sem lehet róla!  
- Magának elment az esze!  
A kiabálást Marchbanks határozott hangja hallgattatta el.  
- Mr. Slai! Hiszen tudja, hogy nem hagyhatja el a gömböt, amíg meg nem egyeztünk!  
Slai visszafordult:  
- Hát akkor egyezzünk meg! Ennél jobb ajánlatot nem tehetek önöknek.  
- Senki sem hagyhatja el a Trimágus Tusát - folytatta Marchbanks csendesen. Hangjában nyoma sem volt kioktatásnak, pedig olyan dolgokat kellett kimondania, amit mindegyikük nagyon jól tudott. - A varázsegyezség köt minket és a kiválasztott versenyzõket. Kutyaszorítóban vagyunk Slai, mert egyezség nélkül nem tudjuk feloldani a gömb bûbáját sem. Nem véletlenül választottuk a tanácskozásnak ezt a módját. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy én akkor sem egyeznék bele abba, hogy feladjuk a versenyt, ha ez lehetséges volna. Ha nem tudnám, hogy mennyire gyûlöli a Roxfort jelenlegi bajnokát, hát erõsen csodálkoznék, hogy iskolánk igazgatójaként hagyta, hogy ilyen mondat egyáltalán elhagyja az ajkát!  
- Mr. Marchbanks! Önnek nincsen joga kritizálni az én igazgatói tevékenységemet, mint ahogy azt sem, hogy milyen érzésekkel viseltetek a diákjaim iránt.  
- Hé urak! Urak! - kiabált közbe Kirill Petrovics. Talán, ha a lényegre térnénk! Önöknek válaszolni kell a csalás vádjára!  
- Bah! - mondta mélységes megvetéssel Slai. Csalás? Vannak bizonyítékaik is, vagy csak a szájuk jár?  
- Minek ide bizonyíték? - válaszolt önérzetes hangon Monsieur Charme. Nem elég megalázó már az, hogy egy tizenkét éves kölyköt állítottak ki a mi legjobbjaink ellen? Csak puszta rosszakaratból hozhattak ilyen döntést! És még tetézik azzal, hogy a szemünkbe röhögve betanítják a feladatok megoldására!  
- Ez már mégiscsak sok! - kiáltott fel Marchbanks. Álljon elõ valami bizonyítékkal, különben kénytelen leszek a legegyértelmûbb úton elégtételt venni önön! - és elõhúzta pálcáját, de addigra Charme kezében is ott volt a pálca és készen várta a támadást.  
- Elég, urak! - ugrott közéjük Monsieur Spong. Ne veszítsék el a fejüket, hiszen annak kétszeresen sem volna értelme. Egyrészt nem oldaná meg a problémánkat, másrészt pedig mindannyian tudjuk, hogy a gömbben minden varázslat visszaüt elõidézõjére. Ettõl gömb a gömb. Itt csak megegyezni lehet, urak, vagdalkozni nem!  
Marchbanks elszégyellte magát. Most õ tett valami olyasmit, ami nyilvánvalóan esztelen dolog volt.  
Miközben a két fiatal varázsló elrakta pálcáját, már Kirill Petrovics beszélt:  
- Tisztelt roxfortos küldöttek, azt talán mégsem akarják állítani, hogy egy ilyen fiatal gyerek képes lenne a fiataurum bûbáj tökéletes végrehajtására? Vagy milyen más varázslat segítségével volt képes alig egy lélegzetvisszatartásnyi idõ alatt egy tölgyfatuskóból aranytömböt varázsolni? Láttuk, amit láttunk az elsõ próbán! A csalást nem a fiú követte el, hanem azok, akik neki elárulták, hogy hogyan, és mit kell csinálnia!  
- Nem árultunk el neki semmit! - felelte Slai merev fõtartással. Mi sem értjük, hogy hogyan volt rá képes. És mi sem tudjuk, hogy hogyan választotta ki pont õt a Teszlek Süveg.  
- Teszlek Süveg, ah... mormolta gúnyosan az orosz. Hallottunk már róla.  
- A két dolog között talán van némi összefüggés - mondta Marchbanks. A Süveg mindig a legrátermettebbet választja ki, Mr. Slai, és ön nem lehet csak azért iskolánk bajnoka ellen, mert nem a Mardekárhoz tartozik.  
- Színészkedés! Önök angolok úgy játsszák az ártatlant, mint egy primadonna a muglik színházában! - kiáltotta Spong. - Hát azt meg mire véljük, hogy ez a kölyök a második tusán egyetlen óra, emlékeznek, egyetlen óra alatt megszelídített egy vihardémont és elhozatta vele a Végodázó Gyökeret?  
- A Himalájáról - tette hozzá egészen halkan, eltûnõdve Marchbanks. Mi sem tudjuk mire vélni.  
- De végtére is, emelte fel a hangját Slai, ez miért lenne olyan lehetetlen? Mardekár Malazár kilenc éves sem volt, amikor puszta szórakozásból megteremtette a leprikónokat. Nem is azért mondom, hogy védjem ezt a griffendéles ebihalat, hanem csak a miheztartás végett.  
- Ugyan! Mr.! Locust! Slai! fröcsögte Spong, minden egyes szót kihangsúlyozva. - Csak nem képzeli, hogy elterelheti a figyelmünket ezzel a múltbarévedõ birkatekintettel! Mardekár Malazár majdnem ezer évvel ezelõtt élt. Miért pont most, és miért pont itt, és miért pont ez a gyerek lenne olyan hatalmas, mint amilyennek kitûnõ õseinket a legendák leírják? Miért?  
- Miért ne? - nézett vissza keményen Marchbanks.  
Megint csend telepedett a gömbre. Már régen nem volt hideg. A levegõ érezhetõen felmelegedett, Kirill Petrovics homlokán megjelent egy izzadtságcsepp, és lassan elkezdett csorogni lefelé.  
- Szerintem, tisztelt uraim, tegyünk végre pontot az ügy végére és térjünk vissza a várba - mondta mosolyogva Monsieur Charme. - Valahogy próbáljon mindenki egy kicsit engedni az álláspontjából: önök angol urak, lássák be, hogy a gyanakodásunk jogos. Ezért a belátásért cserébe, - ha felajánlhatom ezt az önök nevében is uraim, fordult Kirill Petrovics és Spong felé -, szóval ezért cserébe mi komolyan vesszük azt a lehetõséget, hogy ez a fiatal bajnok..., hogy is hívják.  
- Dumbledore - segített Marchbanks.  
...igen, szóval mi hajlandóak vagyunk megelõlegezni a fiatal Dumbledorenak, hogy nem csaló, hanem rendkívüli mágustehetség. - Hogyan gondolja? - pillantott rá gyanakvóan Marchbanks.  
- Azt javaslom, hogy dõljön el minden a harmadik tusán, az elsõ két tusa eredményétõl függetlenül. Induljanak a versenyzõk tiszta lappal.  
- Törölni akarja az elsõ két tusa eredményét? - csattant fel Slai.  
- Igen kérem, és ezért mi cserébe nem követelünk majd nyilvános vizsgálatot veritaserummal, crucióval, jegyzõkönyvvel és a többi, és a többi, ami ugye különösen megalázóan hatna a Tusa hagyományaira, de még annál is több kárt okozna a Roxfort tekintélyének.  
Marchbanks elõrelépett:  
- Ezt mégsem gondolhatja komolyan! Hiszen Dumbledore toronymagasan vezet, szinte lehetetlen utolérni a harmadik tusában!  
- De komolyan gondoljuk! - vette át a szót Spong. És kérem figyeljen jól a szavainkra, Mr. Marchbanks: mi NEM, ismétlem NEM fogjuk követelni a nyilvános vizsgálatot, ha ezért viszonzásul önök elfogadják mind a két feltételünket.  
- Nocsak, már kettõt? - szaladt fel Slai szemöldöke a homlokára.  
- Igen. Az egyik a már elõbb említett eredménymódosítás.  
- És a másik?  
- A másik követelésünk pedig az, hogy a harmadik tusára tervezett feladatot változtassuk meg, de úgy hogy önök, uraim, az angol küldöttség, ne tudják, ne is tudhassák meg, hogy mi lesz az!  
- Ez a bizalmatlanság Monsieur, több mint sértõ! - kiáltott fel Marchbanks. Tûrhetetlen! Ráadásul olyan hátrányba hozza a versenyzõnket, amelyet már önök sem nevezhetnek tisztességesnek!  
Spong nem válaszolt, csak hallgatott.  
- Kirill Petrovics! Ön mit gondol errõl? - fordult az oroszhoz Marchbanks. Az ön igazságérzetét ez nem piszkálja?  
A busafejû varázsló szeme lázasan csillogott. Félreérthetetlen káröröm lángolt benne:  
- Szerintem is ki kell derülnie az igazságnak és ez a legjobb út hozzá!  
- Nem ez a legjobb út hozzá! - válaszolta hidegen Marchbanks. - Slai! Mondjon valamit! A nyilvános vizsgálat sem hozhatja ki Dumbledore-t bûnösnek, hiszen nem csaltunk!  
A Roxfort igazgatójának szeme sem rebbent:  
- Nyugodjon meg Mr. Marchbanks! Dumbledore még így is képes lesz a feladat megoldására. Nem fogom egy kis vakarcs okán elrontani iskoláink kapcsolatát. Baja nem fog esni, és ha mégsem sikerülne gyõznie, hát-na-bumm, majd megnyeri a következõ tusát.  
- Ez álnokság! - Marchbanks hangja csattant. Egyetlen növendék sem vakarcs és aki ilyet mond az.  
- Uram! - szólt közben megint Charme -, vegye észre, hogy már csak az ön belegyezése hiányzik, hogy a sphaera insulata fogadalmát feloldhassuk! Kérem döntsön! Beláthatja, hogy nem fogunk tudni jobb megoldást kitalálni.  
- Sajnálom uraim, én ebbe nem egyezem bele! - mondta egy kicsit higgadtabban Marchbanks. - És ebben az esetben nem érdekel, hogy meddig maradunk itt. Ha kell, kiböjtölöm a napot, de addig nem oldom fel közösen vállalt kötöttségünket, amíg ez a vérlázító helyzet meg nem változik a javunkra.  
Karba tette a kezét, jelezvén, hogy elhatározása szilárd. Szemét kihívóan jártatta végig a többieken s csak meg-megremegõ szája széle sejtette, hogy bensejében csitíthatatlan, heves lángok lobognak: az igazság tüze.  
Spong elképedve nézett a fiatal angolra. Szemmel láthatóan váratlanul érte, hogy nem hatott rá a kivizsgálással való fenyegetés. Charme egykedvûen billegett egyik lábáról a másikra. Kirill Petrovics és Slai eleinte bosszankodtak a dolgok ilyetén való alakulásán, de néhány percnyi zavart krákogás és köhécselés után õk is elhallgattak és maguk elé meredve gondolkoztak egy olyan megoldáson, amelyet mindenki elfogadhatna.  
Hosszú percek múltak el így. Az öt varázsló csak állt. Kirill Petrovics idõnként Marchbanksra nézett, mintha dühös pillantásával meghajlíthatná az akaratát. Néhány eredménytelen kísérlet után azonban csak felidegesítette magát. Elkezdte gyûrögetni a sapkáját és szitkokat mormolt az anyanyelvén.  
A levegõ áporodottá vált a gömbben - egyre kínosabbá vált a várakozás. - Itt nem cserélõdik a levegõ? - kérdezte aztán Kirill Petrovics. - Kezdem határozottan rosszul érezni magamat. Olyan elhasznált, olyan állott.  
- Nem is egy olyan feljegyzés létezik - mondta komor hangon Slai -, amely szerint varázslók nem tértek vissza a sphaera insulata-ból. Tudják sok olyan ostoba ember van, aki inkább választja a halált, minthogy beadja a derekát, akárcsak egy ilyen jelentéktelen ügyben, mint egy iskolaközi verseny.  
- Ne célozgasson Mr. Slai - felelte hûvösen Marchbanks. Természetes, hogy nem egyezik az emberek véleménye, és mivel én vagyok itt az egyetlen, aki ellensúlyozza az önök jellemtelenségét, magától értetõdik, hogy nem én vagyok az, akinek valamilyen kompromisszumot kell felajánlania.  
- Van is egy ajánlatom. - szólalt meg Charme.  
- Ajánlata? - visszhangozta gúnyosan Marchbanks - úgy tûnik, hogy ön megfelejtkezik róla, hogy a Tusa bírái egyenragú felek. Magának itt legfeljebb javaslata lehet, amit vagy elfogadunk, vagy sem.  
Charme elvörösödött és idegesen nyelt egyet.  
- Ne lovagoljon a szavakon, Mr. Marchbanks, mert.  
- Maga meg ne tegye lóvá a szavakat! - vágott közbe hevesen a fiatal angol.  
Megint Spongnak kellett közbe avatkoznia.  
- Halljuk a javaslatát, Monsieur Charme.  
- Úgy vélem - kezdte a maga ravasz hanghordozásával Charme - hogy Mr. Marchbanks legnagyobb félelme az, hogy amíg az õ versenyzõjük teljesen felkészületlen marad, a mieink mégis megkapják azt a kevés kis tudást, amit a Tusa évszázados hagyományai, az írott szabályok ellenére megengednek.  
- A félelmemre való utalástól eltekintve igaza van Monsieur - mondta Marchbanks, - kérem folytassa.  
- Másfelõl viszont szerintem azt is belátja, hogy a mi feltevésünk, azaz a félelmünk a feltevés igazától, is jogos.  
Marchbanks, nem bólintott ugyan, de nem is jelezte, hogy nem ért egyet a kijelentéssel. Charme egyre magabiztosabban folytatta, bár homlokáról patakzott a víz és egyre nehezebben szedte a levegõt.  
- Azt javaslom tehát, hogy ami a pontszámokat illeti, mégis töröljük az eddig elért pontokat. Az utolsó feladatot tudassuk a Roxfort bajnokával, de csak néhány nappal a küzdelem elõtt. Így az esetleges segítség, amit adnak a bajnoknak, biztos nem lépi túl azokat a kereteket, amelyeket mi elfogadhatónak tartunk, de a bajnok sem kerül nagyon hátrányos helyzetbe. Az utolsó szavakat már zihálva mondta.  
Marchbanks felvonta szemöldökét:  
- Ami igazán sért minket, az az a feltételezés, hogy esetleg csalunk. Ez a javaslat pedig mit sem változtat ezen. Nem fogadom el!  
Slai dühösen horkantott.  
- Ne vigye túlzásba Marchbanks! Ennek súlyos következményei lesznek - szavai köhögésbe fulladtak. A levegõt már mindenki forrónak érezte, egyre kevesebb éleny volt benne. Kirill Petrovics a gömb áttetszõ falának támaszkodott és kezét a térdére támasztva, erõlködve lélegzett. Marchbanks is szédelgett már, de elszántsága nem csökkent egy jottányit sem. Száját összeszorítva, minden erejét összeszedve kitartott.  
- Monsieur Spong! - hörögte rekedten Charme, a Beauxbaton igazgatójára mutatva. A kövér varázsló teste ernyedten hevert a földön, arcát elhagyta a vér. Slai odalépett hozzá és megvizsgálta.  
- Nem lélegzik! - kiáltotta - Jöjjenek, segítsenek!  
- Állj! - kiáltotta Marchbanks élesen - A segítség csakis tõlem jöhet. Nem hagyhatom, hogy valaki meghaljon a döntésem miatt.  
Fejét felszegte és indulattól remegõ hangon kimondta:  
- Legyen hát... beleegyezem az önök... feltételeibe.  
Abban a pillanatban a varázs megszûnt, a gömb szertefoszlott és az öt varázsló ott találta magát a mocsár közepén. Mélyen és kapkodva szívták be a dögletes szagú levegõt, és oly finomnak érezték abban a pillanatban - mint soha mást az elõtt.  
Nemsokára Spong is magához tért.  
A távolban már a hajnal pírja parázslott fel. A hideg szél belekapott a talárokba és megborzongatta a Trimágus Tusa döntnökeit. 


	2. rész

- Surgul, galambocskám ez bizony nagyon kevés - ingatta a fejét Kirill Petrovics - Nagyon kevés!  
Az orosz mester elõtt egy zömök, csillogó fekete hajú fiatalember állt. Szégyenét úgy próbálta eltakarni, hogy fejét lehajtotta és sapkáját igazgatta.  
A Beauxbaton kastélyparkjában kellemes májusi illatok lebegtek. A két varázsló, a tanuló és a tanár, egy elhagyatottabb kis tisztást választott a gyakorlásra.  
- Most nézd meg! - folytatta Kirill Petrovics - Ez csak egy egyakós hordó és csak homok van benne. Talán ha hét bécsi mázsát nyom. Holnapután egy négy ember magas acéledényt kell majd feldöntened, emlékszel? Igen! Hát? Hát akkor? És tudod, hogy mi lesz benne igaz? Rotyogó vas, fiam, rotyogó vas, és nem finom homok! A vas tetején pedig ott úszkál majd a kupa. Igen, a Tûz Serlege! - Azt hiszem fiam, hogy lehet, hogy jobb lenne ha mégis a homokozásnál maradnál! - csóválta torzonborz fejét Kirill Petorvics - Próbáld meg újra!

A fiú újabb kísérletet tett.

- Állj! Állj! Surgul! Te ne bosszants engem, te! Azt meg ki mondta, hogy emeld fel azt a hordót? Csak taszítsd meg, oldalra, hogy a jobb kezed irányába dõljön, hogy a tartalma ne rád, de a hozzád közelebb esõ oldalra folyjon ki.  
- Na végre! - emelte égnek a kezét Kirill Petrovics - na végre! És most? Mi lesz már? Ott vagy már? Hányszor megbeszéltük, hogy amikor végre eldõl az a nyomorult edény, te odarohansz és felkapod a kupát. SZEDD A LÁBAD MÁR!

Kirill Petrovics egyre dühösebb lett, szinte már rikácsolt, nem is kiabált.

- Nem! Az egy egyértelmû szabály, hogy invito-t nem alkalmazhatsz, de már ezt is elmondtam százszor! Nem lesz levédve a kupa, elméletileg megtehetnéd..., de a feladat kiírása egyértelmûen megtiltja majd. Pontosan azért, hogy senki se tehesse meg. Se te, se a francia sem pedig az a kis angol ördögfióka.  
- Na még egyszer... hogyan lengeted azt a pálcát? Hogyan? Te! Csak érjünk haza, én bezáratlak egy hónapra a Barlangba! Ennyit nem bírsz megjegyezni...

Surgul kezdte elveszteni maradék önbizalmát is. Érthetetlen kis hangokat hallatott és szemmel láthatóan arra készült, hogy visszatérjen a kastélyba.

- Mit mormogtál? Mit? - kiáltotta egészen közel hajolva Kirill Petrovics - Ah! Hogy nem lesz erõd úgysem felborítani a kohót? De hát már megmondtam, hogy ne ezzel törõdj!  
Az erõt majd megkapod ott, a megfelelõ formában. Egy kis kulacsban. Meghúzod a kulacsot és magadra sem ismersz. Neked csak a varázsigét kell gyakorolni, meg a futást.  
- Nem! Nincsen pihenõ, még egyszer csináld! Pálcát fel! Jobbra! Jobbra! - na csak azért...

És az edzés folytatódott.

A kastély egy másik kertjében, vén fák alatt, egy másik tisztáson a francia bajnok, Pierre Paulis és tanára, Monsieur Spong gyakoroltak.  
Egy régen kidõlt, hatalmas fa törzsét kellett a fiúnak varázslat segítségével újra meg újra feldönteni, majd felállítani.  
Elegáns talár volt Pierre-en, pálcája kifényezve, frizurája kifogástalan állapotban.  
Szinte alig látszódott rajta az erõfeszítés, ahogy karját kecses ívben meglendítette és éles hangon elkiáltotta a varázsigét.  
A több ember magas, vastag fatörzs megingott és tompa puffanással a tisztás gyepére esett.  
Amikor Pierre látta, hogy a varázslat sikerült, könnyed mozdulattal leengedte karjait és pálcáját egy pompás bársonytokba csúsztatta. Könnyedén megfordult és mosolyogva kérdezte Spong-tól.  
- Elégedett, igazgató úr?  
- A legteljesebb mértékig Pierre - felelte a kövér varázsló. Remélem, futni is olyan jól tudsz, mint ezt a taszító bûbájt alkalmazni.  
- Két ellenfelemnél mindenesetre jobban - válaszolta önbizalomtól telt hangon a fiú. A kupát mindenképpen én kaparintom meg, ebben biztos vagyok.  
- No no, csak óvatosan - mosolygott Spong - inkább koncentrálj és biztosra menj.  
Pierre egy hajszálnyit meghajtotta magát az igazgató elõtt.  
- Értettem uram, igyekezni is fogok, bár nem hiszem, hogy lenne bármilyen okunk az aggodalomra.  
- No no... - mondta másodszor is a Beauxbaton igazgatója, most már egy kicsit élesebben - egy óriási edény teli folyékony fémmel... ez nem játék fiam, akárhogy is nézzük. Még ha jók is az esélyeink... Pierre! Nagyon kell vigyáznod.  
Hirtelen elhallgatott. Nem akarta, hogy iskolája bajnokát az õ aggodalmai hátráltassák, de közben nagyon félt egy esetleges botránytól.  
- Vigyázz magadra fiam! - mondta aztán kicsit halkabban és sietve magára hagyta a bajnokot.  
Pierre ismét elõhúzta pálcáját, a fatörzset megint álló helyzetbe bûvölte és megint ledöntötte. És még egyszer. Aztán megint. Gyakorolt.

Mortimer Marchbanks, az angol mágiaügyi minisztérium oktatásügyi biztosának ajtaján kopogtattak.  
- Tessék, lehet bejönni!  
Az ajtón egy nyúlánk, kékszemû, szõke fiú lépett be.  
- Jó napot kívánok Mr. Marchbanks, hívatott.  
- Üljön le kérem, Mr. Dumbledore - mutatott az egyik székre Marchbanks. - Mint azt sejti, a holnaputáni tusa ügyében hívtam ide erre a beszélgetésre.  
A fiú szemében huncut fény csillant. Marchbanks nem is hagyta szó nélkül.  
- Mondja csak a gondolatait, ne tartsa vissza!  
- Csak eszembe jutott uram, hogy már régen azon töröm a fejem, hogy vajon milyen probléma adódhatott.  
- Probléma? - húzta fel a szemöldökét Marchbanks, de lelke mélyén ismét csodálattal adózott a fiú éles eszének. Aztán úgy döntött, hogy elsõ reakciójával ellentétben õszinte lesz. A sok kavargó érzést, amely megtámadta hirtelen, éles hanggal és határozott, egyszerû mondatokkal próbálta csitítani:  
- Igen, Mr. Dumbledore, adódtak problémák. Elõször is ugye a megszerzett pontok eltörlése. Aztán a feladat kijelölése. - A fiú kérdõ arcára pillanatot.  
- Ön ezt nem tudja, de most kénytelen vagyok elárulni. A tusa szervezõi közt éles ellentét áll fenn. A döntnökök többsége úgy határozott, hogy az angol küldöttség nem tudhatja meg, hogy mi a harmadik feladat. Csak ma reggel, néhány perccel ezelõtt közölték velünk is.  
Dumbledore szemén látszódott, hogy a hallottak elgondolkoztatják. Néhány másodpercig elrévedt, majd megkérdezte:  
- Azért mert az elsõ két fordulóban gyõztem?  
- Igen. Úgy vélik, hogy csaltunk.  
Albus elmosolyodott.  
- Nem csaltunk uram.  
- Tudom! - csattant fel Marchbanks, de aztán gyorsan hozzátette, már sokkal szelídebben - Elnézést, Dumbledore, nem kellene a belsõ feszültségeimet magára zúdítanom. De folytatnám is. Én, úgy gondolom, hogy a korábbi teljesen sportszerû helyzetet egy tisztességtelen és tarthatatlan állapot váltotta fel. Ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy a szokásos jel helyett én egyszerûen elmondom magának, hogy mi a feladat, és ha igényli, közösen kitalálhatjuk, hogy hogyan lehet megoldani.  
- Uram én nem.  
- Halgasson egy percig fiatalember! - Marchbanks szavaiban valami tûz bújkált - Én nem tudok beletörõdni, sohasem tudtam, hogy ilyen igazságtalanul bánjanak bárkivel is! Értse meg egyszerûen nem tûröm magam körül az ilyesmit!  
- Mr. Marchbanks! Nekem nincsen szükségem arra, hogy.  
- Ne haragudjon Mr. Dumbledore - vágott közbe Marchbanks ismét - de az ön szükségleteinek semmi köze az én igazságérzetem diktálta dolgokhoz. Felpattant székébõl és járkálni kezdett.  
- Amit most elmondok magának, azt én... Az utolsó feladatban önöknek meg kell tanítaniuk beszélni egy állatot - tört ki belõle végül - A feladatnak, ahogy én látom, két fõ része van. Az egyik az állat megszelídítése, a másik pedig a beszédre való megtanítása.  
- De Mr. Marchbanks, hiszen nem lehet.  
- Tudom, Mr. Dumbledore, ne szóljon közbe! Én is tudom, hogy nem lehet az állatokat megtanítani beszélni. A feladat nem is ez, hanem inkább az, hogy egy rövid ideig, csupán öt homokórányi ideig, az emberek képesek legyenek megérteni mindazt, amit az állat "mond"... Ez nem lehetetlen, de nagyon nehéz feladat. Erre nem lehet felkészülni három nap, de még három hét alatt sem. És erre volt azoknak a gaz... akarom mondani... az ellenfeleidnek három hónapjuk!  
Ahogy a biztos elhallgatott csend ereszkedett a szobára. Az ablak nyitva volt, néhány fehér pehely libbent be, finom szélükön játszott a délutáni napsugár. Marchbanks néhány ideges lépés után megint a fiú felé fordult.  
- Nem gyanús valami, Albus? - hangjából kicsendült, hogy egyenrangúként kezeli.  
Dumbledore összeráncolta homlokát:  
- Ezen morfondírozom uram.  
- Igen, folytassa!  
- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy - bár önöknek ezt mondták - mégsem ez lesz a feladat - válaszolta a szõke bajnok, miközben tekintetét Marchbanks szemébe fúrta.  
- Magam is ettõl tartok - válaszolta az.  
- Valahogy nem tûnik elég veszélyesnek - folytatta Dumbledore. Nem olyan, mint amilyeneket eddig kaptunk.  
- Egyetértünk. Eddig mind a két alkalommal valami jellemzõen mardekáros feladatot kaptak. Most pedig ez... ...ez nem illik a képbe.  
- Nem.  
- Dumbledore! - Mr. Marchbanks elfojtotta ugyan az indulatait, de ez az utolsó szólás mégis, mint egy kiáltás fakadt ki belõle. Egy pillanatra zavarba is jött, de hamar úrrá lett aggodalmán.  
- Ide figyeljen Dumbledore! Az egyetlen, amit tehet, hogy nagyon-nagyon óvatos lesz a tusán. Megértette?  
A fiú engedelmesen bólintott, de szemében, arcán megint megjelent a huncut, derûs mosoly.  
- Ez nem vicc fiam! - lépett közelebb az oktatási biztos - mint tudjuk, voltak már halálesetek a tusán... És én ismerem a résztvevõket, és tudom, semmi sem tartja vissza õket, ha dicsõségrõl, pénzrõl, erõfitogtatásról van szó.  
- Nem félek uram és vigyázni fogok.  
Marchbanks megérezte a tudásnak, és az alapos önbizalomnak azt a végtelen mélységét, ami a fiú szavai mögött állt. Mellét felemelõ érzés feszítette. Nem tudta szavakba önteni azt, ami eltöltötte, csak a bizonyosságot érezte, hogy Albus Dumbledore, fiatalságától és vékony termetétõl függetlenül, ura saját életének, erejének és cselekedeteinek.  
Még néhány kutató pillantást vetett az ifjú bajnokra, aki egyre kellemetlenebbül érezte magát a megsûrûsödött csendben, majd intett neki, hogy távozhat.  
Ahogy egyedül maradt megint megrohanta a bizonytalanság. Tudta, hogy álnokság és rosszindulat veszi õket körül és kutyaszorítóban érezte magát. De eszére hallgatva végül felülkerekedett a gyengeséget sugalló érzéseken.  
Majd nyitva tartom a szemem és vigyázni fogok rá... És persze ott lesz az egész Dumbledore-család, Blackék, McGalagonyék... Résen leszünk! 


	3. rész

Június 16-án kora délelõtt olyan volt a Beauxbaton parkja, mint egy tündérkert. Csodálatos virágok nyílottak mindenfelé, a fiatal lombú fák titkokat susogtak a szélben, mely kellemessé enyhítette a nyári nap hevét.  
A vendégek, a diákok és a döntnökök a félkör alakúra épített nézõtéren helyezkedtek el.  
Ragyogott az ég és az erõs éltetõ fény fiatalos energiákkal töltötte fel a szíveket. A divatos talárok és napernyõk színkavalkádja, az izgatott zsivaj, a csillogó szemek utánozhatatlan hangulatot teremtettek. Kacagó nõk és lányok fûzték karjaikat komoly férjeik és még komolyabb fiaik karjába. Idõsebb tanárok és rokonok kis csoportokban állva tárgyalták a bajnokok esélyeit. Három nyelv szavai keveredtek össze és alkottak bájos-bábeli zûrzavart. Vasárnapi talárjukba öltöztetett lurkók szaladgáltak a küzdõtéren, kivont játékpálcáikkal ártalmatlan átkokat kiáltva egymásra.

Madame Marchbanks mosolyogva nézett urára:  
- Na, akkor kipróbálod?  
- Ki, ki add hát ide! - válaszolta a férfi, de arcán jól látszódott, hogy gondolatai máshol kalandoznak - hogy is hívják akkor ezt a szerkezetet?  
- Omniszkóp a neve. Itt kell belekukucskálni, látod?  
- Ühm. És most? Az mire jó, hogy látom azt, amit nélküle is láthatok?  
- Ha most iderakod az ujjad... igen, oda, akkor a készülék megõrzi magában azt, amit rajta keresztül látsz.  
- Hogyhogy megõrzi?  
- Ha utána így végigsímitod a tenyereddel és belenézel, nem azt látod, ami éppen van, hanem azt, ami korábban volt. Próbáld ki!  
Marchbanks megütõdve nézett egy pillanatig feleségére de aztán megint a szeméhez emelte az omniszkópot.  
- Ohó! Valóban!  
- És ez még semmi, drágám - csicseregte az asszony - ha itt rákoppintasz megnézheted megint a felvételt, de most már lassabban.  
Marchbanks percekig elfelejtette minden gondját, úgy lekötötte az ötletes kis tárgy. Többször is kipróbálta, forgatta, csodálta, majd óvatosan visszaadta feleségének:  
- Tessék Griselda, ez tényleg nagyszerû! Most azonban sajnos más dolgom is van... sietek.  
- Mi az Mortimer? Megtudhatnám én is? - az asszon hangja hirtelen élessé és követelõvé vált - Amióta megérkeztem hallgatsz és feszült vagy. Egyetlen kérdésemre sem válaszoltál tisztességesen... most viszont szeretném végre megtudni, hogy mi a gondod! - szeme szinte szikrázott. Mr. Marchbanks feleségét ismerve tudta, hogy nem halogathatja tovább a magyarázatot.  
- Griselda! - válaszolta idegesen - nem tudok most mindent elmesélni. Legyen elég annyi, hogy a bajnokunk valószínûleg nagy veszélyben van.  
- Albus!  
- Igen. És a legnagyobb baj az, hogy nem tudjuk, hogy mi a veszély természete. A francia szervezõknek sikerült a legnagyobb titokban elõkészíteni az utolsó feladatot. Képtelenek voltunk bármit is megtudni. Csak annyit sejtünk, hogy valami nagy disznóság van a dologban. Az egyetlen, amit tehetünk, hogy minden eshetõségre felkészülve vigyázunk, amíg vége nem lesz a versenynek. Ezen dolgozom már napok óta. Ezért..., de íme, meg is érkeztek Blackék. Beszélnem kell velük.

Ahogy Mme Marchbanks magára maradt, hirtelen valami kellemetlen nyugtalanság fogta el. Egy gyenge, de állhatatos szúró érzés a dereka táján a gerince mellett, mely nem akart elmúlni. Férje magatartása, és a Tusa hagyományairól alkotott véleménye azt sugallták neki, hogy valami rosszra kell felkészülnie. A mosoly eltûnt az arcáról és a korábban olyan szépnek és gondtalannak tûnõ emberforgatag most ellenszenvessé és céltalanná vált szemében.  
Egyre csak a fiú magabiztosságtól és nyíltságtól csillogó nézése lebegett a szemei elõtt. Régrõl ismerte már Albust és elviselhetetlennek találta a gondolatot, hogy valami baja eshet.  
Türelmetlenül felpattant a helyérõl lábujjhegyre állva próbálta felfedezni, hogy férje éppen merre jár. Blackéket már meg is pillantotta, de Marchbanks már nem volt velük. Szemei kutatva pásztázták végig a nézõteret és végre felfedezte õt a Dumbledore család páholyánál, amikor - nem is egészen váratlanul - egy varázslattal felerõsített hang vonta el a figyelmét.  
- Tisztelt varázslók és boszorkányok! - Monsieur Spong, a Beauxbaton igazgatója beszélt - Eljött hát a nagy pillanat! Elérkeztünk a Trimágus Tusa utolsó napjához, és elérkeztünk az utolsó feladathoz is.  
Nehéz lesz, nagyon nehéz! - morogta rekedten, de azért jól hallhatóan. Sötét kis mosoly suhant át az arcán - Kérem, hogy a bajnokok fáradjanak be a porondra! Szeretném kihirdetni az utolsó feladatot.  
A három fiatalember egyszerre lépett a kör alakú küzdõtérre.  
- Surgul Sztyepanovics Medvezsonok, a Durmstrang bajnoka! - kiáltotta most az igazgató - kérem lépjen elõre!  
Az orosz fiú kilépett és meghajolt. Szemével félénken kereste Kirill Petrovicsot, aki néhány méterrel odébb állt és szigorú pillantásával forszírozta, miközben a közönség udvariasan tapsolt.  
- Albus Percival Dumbledore, a Roxfortból!  
Hármójuk közül a legfiatalabb és termetre is a legkisebb volt. Ahogy elõrelépett heves taps fogadta. Az varázslók egymás felé fordultak és elismerõ megjegyzéseket tettek rá.  
Amikor elõrelépett, Mme Marchbanks szíve összeszorult aggodalmában. Kicsinek és gyanútlannak látszódott. Míg a két nagyobb fiú már elõhúzta pálcáját, õ még mindig üres kézzel állt ott és szüleit kereste a szemével a nézõtéren.  
- És hadd mutassam be iskolánk versenyzõjét, Pierre Paulist! A helybéliek egy emberként ugrottak fel. Szûnni nem akaró tapsvihar tört ki, melyet bíztató bekiáltások tettek még nyomatékosabbá. A francia fiú fejét büszkén felemelve úgy fogadta az ovációt, mint aki már sokszor részesült hasonló ünneplésben. Meglehet, úgy is volt.  
Végre lecsillapult a közönség elsõ örömriadalma és Monsieur Spong folytathatta.  
- Tisztelt közönség és tisztelt versenyzõk. Mint tudják, a három bajnok kísérõi, és a zsûri többi tagja is, úgy döntött, hogy ezen a harmadik próbán mind a három jelölt tiszta lappal indul. Egyikük sincsen elõnyben a másikkal szemben.  
Ezért is dönthettünk úgy, hogy az utolsó feladat valami olyasmi lesz, amit egyszerre, egy idõben csak egyikük tudja végrehajtani. Aki ezt a bizonyos dolgot elsõként teszi meg - az lesz a Trimágus Tusa gyõztese!

A közönség lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelt.

Monsieur Spong lehalkította a hangját, hogy sejtelmesebb legyen a folytatás. Szerencsére a csend is olyan mély lett az arénában, hogy senki sem vesztett el egy árva hangot sem az elhangzottakból.  
- Aki, két kezével megragadván, felemeli a Tûz Serlegét a feje fölé, az lesz a gyõztes. De a Serleget meg kell ehhez szerezni. A Serleg pedig biztos helyen van. Nagyon biztos helyen - még halkabbra fogta a hangját, hogy most már tényleg alig-alig lehetett kivenni, hogy mit suttog. Mr. Marchbanks ingerülten legyintett ennyi hatásvadászat láttán.  
- A tûz a tûzhöz, serleg a serleghez illik... ...a Tûz Serlegét egy méltó méretû serlegbe helyeztük el, amelyben tûzforró vas rotyog... ott úszik a tetején a trófea, amit meg kell szereznetek... tûz a tûzben, serleg a serlegben - rikkantotta megszállottan - a serleg megszerzéséhez bármilyen eszközt szabad használni, kivéve az "invito"-t.  
Hirtelen elkiáltotta magát:  
- Felkészültek uraim?  
A nézõtéren egy kisfiú aprót sikkantott, egy bakfislány pedig elájult az ijedtségtõl. Majd a csend tapinthatóvá vált.  
Mr. Marchbanks éppen Dumbledore-ral szemben állt a nézõtéren. A fiúk már bent a porondon helyezkedtek el, amely mintegy ötven lépés átmérõjû körként úgy volt kialakítva mint egy mugli cirkusz arénája. De semmiféle serlegnek, vagy egyéb edénynek nyomát sem lehetett látni.  
Marchbanks agyában mint egy fénykép úgy rögzült ez a pillanat. Az orosz és a francia bajnok visszafojtott izgalommal vártak valamire, de nem féltek, mintha tudták volna, hogy mire számítsanak, csak abban nem voltak biztosak, hogy mikor jön az, aminek jönni kell. Eközben Dumbeldore teste is megfeszült; szemében higgadtság és kíváncsiság csillogott: homlokát összeráncolva forgatta fejét, kutatva nézett minden irányba és kezével ösztönösen a pálcáját kereste...

Akkor Monsieur Spong elõre lépett, kezeit a magasba emelte, hogy kövér kezérõl visszacsúszott a talár, és bonyolult mozdulatot tett:  
Appono ferrum ignemque - kiáltotta. Pálcájából legyezõ alakú narancssárga fénysugár tört elõ éles szisszenõ hang kíséretében és a porond közönségtõl távolabbi részén megjelent egy óriási, füstölgõ, gõzölgõ üst.  
A varázslók és boszorkányok egy emberként hököltek hátra a látványtól, és az iszonyú forróságtól, ami az edénybõl sugárzott.  
Az üst négy ember magas is megvolt és remegett, táncolt, ahogy a benne bugyborékoló vas pöfögve nagyokat pukkant.  
Mr. Marchbanks még azt is látta, ahogy felesége a szeméhez emeli az omniszkópot, de a következõ pillanatban olyasmi történt, ami mindenki figyelmét magára vonta és örökre megmaradt az emlékezetekben, ellenállva a leghatóbb exmemoriam átkoknak is... Surgul Sztyepanovics és Pierre Paulis pontosan ugyanegy pillanatban elkiáltotta a maga varázsigéjét, mire az üst - mily lehetetlen látvány! - szökkent egyet és feldõlt. Nem jobbra, nem balra, hanem egyenesen a bajnokok irányába. A folyékony fém egyetlen szempillantás alatt szétfröccsent a porondon és égetõ gõze mindent beterített.

Rémült férfiak - a leghatalmasabb varázslók -, kik máskor oly merészen szálltak szembe bármily veszedelemmel, most kisfiúkként álltak remegve, megfelejtkezve mindenrõl. Az asszonyok elsápadtak vagy elpirultak és elkerekedett szemekkel, felindultságtól remegõ tagokkal bámultak az arénába, hol lávaként fortyogott a vas, maga alá temetve a három bajnokot. Ember, de még varázsló sem hallott olyan vészterhes, pokoli csendet, mint amilyen ott a Beauxbaton kertjében volt akkor.  
Valaki észvesztõen felzokogott. Leírhatatlan zûrzavar tört ki.  
Ki hõhûtõ bûbályjal próbálkozott, ki siccus-szal próbálta eltûntetni a pokol levesét, ki pedig egészen a tócsa széléig rohant, hogy puszta kezével szabadítsa ki, akit még lehet, de õt is visszariasztotta az embertelen hõ. A legtöbben csak átkozódtak, fejüket fogva, magukba roskadva ültek egy-egy széken, vagy fel és alá rohangálva jajgattak.

Egyszer csak egy céltudatos alak vált ki a zilált tömegbõl.  
Mr. Marchbanks nagyokat szökelve, székrõl székre, sorról sorra ugrálva rohant felesége felé.  
- Griselda! Griselda! - kiáltotta messzirõl - hozd ide gyorsan azt a kép elkapót.  
De Mme Marchbanks máskor oly figyelmes arcát most egy semmibe bámuló tekintet torzította el. Ernyedten ült székében, ölébe eresztett keze már nem is tartotta az omniszkópot. Még egy pillanat és lecsúszik és ezer darabra törik az értékes szerkezet. Marchbanks még éppen idejében érkezett, hogy elkapja.  
Idegesen, gyorsan a szeme elé kapta és.  
- Ezer mérges galóca! Hogyan kell ezt visszaparancsolni! Aha. Igen! - ahogy belepillantott a nézõkébe és újra és újra lejátszotta magának az elmúlt percek borzalmas történéseit, sápadt arcába lassan visszatért az élet. Fejét felszegte úgy mormogta maga elé:  
- Hát jól láttam. - majd egy hatalmasat kiáltott.  
- Mr. Dumbledore! Wilhelm! Aberforth! - jöjjenek ide gyorsan.  
A két megszólított varázsló, kik mint ketrecbe zárt párducok kerülgették a lassan megdermedõ, de még mindig elviselhetetlenül forró fémtavat, most felhagytak reménytelen tevékenységükkel és Marchbanks felé lépkedtek komoran.  
Mindketten valóságos óriások voltak. Még Locust Slainál is magasabbak, bár jóval erõsebb felépítésûek. Az idõsebb - Wilhelm Dumbledore, Albus apja -, hûvös pillantású, kék szemével majd felnyársalta Marchbanks-ot.  
- Mondjad Mortimer - szólt szintelen hangon - úgy érzem, hogy valami fontosat akarsz közölni velünk.  
- Ezt nézd meg!  
- Mi ez? - kérdezte Aberforth.  
- Egy omniszkóp. Várj, majd beállítom.  
Kezét elhúzta a kis szerkezet elõtt és a nézõkét a két férfi felé fordította.  
- Most azt látjátok, ami történt, de sokkal lassabban.  
- Mit nézzek? - recsegte Wilhelm Dumbledore - nekem nincsen erre... SZENT MUNGÓ! - kiáltotta. Láttad ezt fiam? Láttad mit...? - Hirtelen Aberforth felé fordult, és mozdulataiba egy pillanat alatt visszatért az élet.  
- Gyorsan! Gyertek mind utánam! - kiáltotta. Torka felé fordította pálcáját és megismételte:  
- Mindenki jöjjön utánam! - hangja végigdübörgött a környéken - Hûtsük le a fémet elõször, és aztán közösen életet fogunk keresni.  
Ahogy egy határozott akaratnak engedelmeskedhettek, mely újra célt adott erõfeszítéseiknek, mindannyian egy emberként vették körül a tavat és egy emberként szegezték pálcáikat a sárgán fénylõ, kavargó pocsolyára. Három nyelven hangzottak el egyszerre a különbözõ hûtõ és dermesztõ bûbájok, újra és újra, szakadatlanul.  
Néhány perc múlva a vas fokozatosan lehûlt, egyre közelebb tudtak állni a széléhez és egyre hatásosabban tudták alkalmazni tudományukat.  
Végre az idõsebb Dumbledore lehajolt és megérintette a megfeketedett, keménnyé fagyott tócsát, mely most inkább úgy nézett ki, mint egy hatalmas lepény, amelyet az alvilág valamelyik rosszindulatú szörnye hagyott hátra.  
Akkor kivált hét boszorkány a többiek közül és körbeállták a porondot. Pálcáikat egy közös pontra a kör közepére, de egy kicsit a fejük fölé irányították. Egyikük felkiáltott:  
- Vitam!  
Majd mind a heten egyszerre:  
- Vitam!. A hét pálca pedig megmozdult, mintha függetlenítették volna magukat gazdáiktól és egyszerre egy pontra mutattak, a boszorkányok körén kívül, egy az aréna fala melletti helyre. Abban a szempillantásban apró lángocska gyulladt meg ott, egy arasznyira a föld felett, a levegõben.  
A körben álló emberek között néhányan örömkiáltásba törtek ki.  
- Valamelyikük él!  
Akkor a hét bûbájos megismételte a varázslatot, de a pálcák ez alkalommal mozdulatlanok maradtak és lángocska sem gyulladt. A bûbáj második ismétlésekor sem.  
- Ez a te fiad lesz, Dumbledore? - kérdezte egy szenvtelen hang valahonnan hátulról.  
- Igen Slai. - válaszolta Wilhelm halkan- úgy láttuk legalábbis azon a szerkezeten.  
- Ne vesztegessük az idõt - szólt közbe Marchbanks - lássunk neki a kiszabadításnak. Javaslom, hogy apró pattintó ráolvasásokkal szabadítsuk meg szépen lassan a testeket a rájuk fagyott vastól.

Ezek után órákon át csak a röpködõ varázsigék hallatszódtak, elvegyülve a szikrázva lepattanó vasdarabok pengõ hangjával.

Hol volt akkor már a reggeli idill?  
A vidámságot komorság, az izgatottságot pedig bosszúvágy váltotta fel.  
Még rá sem leltek a három diákra, még be sem fejezték ezt a gyászos munkát, de a három iskola igazgatója úgy összeveszett a felelõsség ügyében, hogy egyenként, egymás ellen, vérrel pecsételt fogadalmat tettek, mely szerint életükben, de legalább száz évig a Trimágus Tusára növendékeiket el nem engedik.

Estére megtalálták a három testet.  
Pierre Paulist és Surgul Sztyepanovicsot eltemették.  
Albus Dumbledore-t egy mágikus burok védelmezte meg, melyet ösztönösen igézett maga köré, mikor a veszedelem nyilvánvalóvá vált. Ilyen varázslatról addig nem hallott senki. Sem eme eset elõtt, sem utána. Egyedülálló maradt a varázsvilág történetében, és bekerült a legkomolyabb könyvekbe. Albusnak egészen picire össze kellett kuporodnia, hogy elférjen nagyhatalmú gömbjében. Minden tagja elgémberedett, és fájt, mire apjának sikerült kibûvölnie õt a burokból. Mégis, amikor rogyadozó lábakkal kikászálódott, az elsõ dolga az volt, hogy elõhúzza talárja alól a Tûz Serlegét és két kézzel megragadván büszkén a magasba emelje. Senki sem örült, senki sem volt igazán boldog ezen a tragédia terhelte napon.  
Csak egy dolog volt biztos: minden idõk egyik legnagyobb hatalmú mágusa kinõtt a gyermekkorból és helyet követelt magának a varázslók világában. 


End file.
